The Many Faces of Olympus, Literally
by JustcallmeUltra
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfic and it's about Percy Jackson if you couldn't tell. It takes place after Blood of Olympus and right before Apollo's Prophecy. It includes characters that have never been talked about before in the original series and is in no way canon but I write about it anyway. This all belongs to Rick Riordan. Hope you have a nice time reading!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well I'm prepared to write this but I have a few things to say. Don't hesitate to give me feedback and ideas. This is my first fanfic and if you didn't read the description this takes place after Blood of Olympus and seconds before Apollo's Prophecy.

Percy's POV

Percy woke up, disgusted by the taste of his mouth. He laid in bed, not because he was tired, but because he felt something tugging at his stomach. He felt it in the air, even though the thing that was on his mind the most was studying to make it to college with Annabeth.

He felt the cold aura and he was reminded of the times that he was near Kronos, or maybe when he was near Tartarus. They were memories from months, and years ago but they still stuck with him. He got up and got ready for the day. After 15 min of doing that he went to the kitchen where he ate some cereal. He heard his mom start to get up and he went to say good morning to her.

He went inside her room and she saw him and said "Good Morning Percy." He said good morning back and asked "How are you feeling?" She gave a little chuckle and said "Pretty much the same as yesterday, my back hurts and I'm hungry but other than that I'm perfectly fine." Percy smiled at her joke but his mood changed when he remembered the feeling he had felt when he had woken up that day.

"Actually I want to say something about how I felt this morning" She asked with alarm "Another nightmare?" He shook his head "No, those don't happen as often anymore. I wanted to say about the air around me felt weird and it just felt cold, like something was about to happen." "Percy don't tell me your gonna go." He shook his head furiously "No, but I might send an Iris message to camp, just to tell them." She sighed a sigh of relief and Percy felt the same way, he didn't want to leave his mom especially when she needed him the most plus, what kind of brother doesn't stick around to meet his sister?

He helped her get up, and within a few minutes they were together in the kitchen eating breakfast. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and he got up and answered "Hello?" "Hello Percy Jackson, may I come in?" "Who are you?" "All you need to know is that I have a proposal for you." "Uh, yeah I don't talk to salesman" He started to close the door on the strange man's face.

"Wait! I have to talk to you about the Greek gods!" Percy opened the door a bit more. "What do _you_ know about them?" "We'll talk inside, they could be watching."

"So you're telling me that you are another version of Zeus like the Greek and Roman sides of him, but your even older than him?" "Well I wouldn't say _that_ but basically, yes" said the weird man who had introduced himself as Fear. He had been explaining to Percy and his mom the he was a version of the gods but he wasn't a god, but said he was just a person who had been born with extraordinary powers. He hadid also asked Percy to not tell people about them meeting to keep it private and hidden from the Greek gods.

"So how do I know your not really a monster trying to kill me?" He asked it calmly but down inside he felt scared for the safety of his mom and unborn sister. He knew he couldn't fight it inside the house, it was too risky. "Well if I was a monster could I do this!" Fear answered and he yelled "Revenir!" Percy heard the flapping of a bunch of wings and Ravens flew straight towards the house. Percy was prepared to hear the thudding of them hitting against the house but instead they went right through and melted into Fear's hand creating a scythe.

Percy jumped back instinctively took out Riptide. He also said "Kronos!" He saw the panic in Fear/Kronos's face and he was about to swing but Fear/Kronos started to talk. "Percy come on, I can give you three reasons not to kill me. First of all, if I was Kronos you would be dead by now, second of all, we other know you can't win this fight, and lastly, you can't hurt me without risking your mom." Percy realized these things where true and he heard his mom say to him "Come on, Percy don't do this.

He capped Riptide and he said "Well I know you didn't just come here to tell me your Zeus." Fear responded with a quick palm to the head "Duh, I almost forgot, I have to tell you to come with me" Percy looked at fear warily. He tried to study Fear but he wasn't much good at it. "Why and where?" Fear responded with a look that said _How dumb can you be?_ "Well to meet the rest of the family of course!"

It took a moment to register what Fear had said "Wait there's others?" "Did you seriously think that I was the only counterpart of the Greek gods?" "Yes, well kinda, since you didn't mention any others" Fear shook his head and said "So are we going or no?" Percy gave a look at his mom and she said "Well Percy this could be important it just depends on how long you'll be gone?" Fear responded and said "He should be gone no more than five minutes" He answered so weirdly that Percy thought he was about to say "End scene!" Percy said "As long as we are back quick I'll go"

Fear got excited and said "Perfect! Let's go then!" He used his scythe to swipe down on the air and for a second Percy thought that Fear lost his marbles but a portal opened our of thin air. Fear said "You might get woozy, but you'll be fine." Fear jumped through.

Percy walked through and gave one last wave to his mom before the start of another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: I am told to hunt down a kid

Author's note: I haven't updated this story since last year HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm hilarious but in all seriousness let's get started with the story.

Percy's POV

It was not what he had expected. It looked like the council he saw on Olympus but more laid-back and easy to get along with. Well, as much as you can get along with a group of chairs.

Fear sat down and a woman said "This is the hero who is going to save us?"

"Well you try and get a hero with supernatural experience that will willingly walk to a mountain top and help us!" Percy had to admit one of the weirdest sentences he had ever heard.

The woman named Daramis said nothing and slumped back in to her seat.

Fear began to talk "Well it's time to meet the family" He pointed to six people and said "My siblings and wonderful wife Daramis, Argento, April, DeMarcus and Bellatrix."

"My four sons, Darious, Alexander, Mateo, and Max." He pointed to four guys who seemed to be pretty chill and they waved at him.

"DeMarcus's family" He pointed to a woman with two younger kids a boy and a girl, who Percy could tell were absolute opposites.

He heard Daramis whisper under her breath "Still can't believe _my daughter_ is married to that loser."

"Vincent. I don't know what to say about him, he is Daramis' son and he is kinda my son so it's just weird." He looked at Vincent who had the dark brownish hair of Daramis and the kind face of Fear (haha irony) He was ok, as far as ok goes.

"Lastly, Dome and Fidget" He pointed to two people behind Percy. Percy jumped ten feet in the air because he was sure that they hadn't been there ten seconds ago.

Fear _finally_ stopped talking and Done took over "Ah yes, your quest. Your quest is to find someone for us a person, only a 30 minute drive from your home."

"Why can't you do it?"

"We can not just go and ask a kid to follow us, that would go against every law in every state, maybe even Idaho. However, the kid might lighten up to you"

"Well, how will I find-" He stopped talking when he saw DeMarcus chuck the glass ball he was holding. Nobody flinched except for Percy.

The ball stopped in midair and showed the picture of a boy that looked to be the age of 10-12. He was small, but Percy stopped judging things by size a long time ago.

"Him." Dome said before dissapearing with Fidget once again.

"Yup, they're petty like that" said Bellatrix for no reason.

A few minutes later, after establishing the quest he was taking a tour with Bellatrix.

"Soo, got anything to tell me?"

"Yes, scrub your head more when you shower." He slowly got more and more weirded out as he realized what that meant.

"You watch me shower?" He saw Bellatrix's face reddening as she was stuttering "O-Oh W-Well it gets boring around here and... Please don't ask me anymore questions like that."

Percy made a mental note to shower in places where it was almost impossible to be seen like Camp Half-Blood and he started to daydream. The thought came rushing at him.

"Do you know when I can go back? I want to do something."

"Oh, yes your five minutes are up. Time to go."

"I've been here for like fifteen"

"Time distortes here" She said it like it was no big deal.

She pulled out an axe and swiped the ground, almost cutting it in half.

A portal appeared and Percy said "So do I jump or-" He was interuppted againby Bellatrix who pushed him in.

He landed home on his couch. He knew cause he heard his mom gasp. "That was quick, what did they say?"

"I have to go find a kid who can pickpocket and get away with it."

"Oh. We'll th-"

There was a knock at the door and who else would it be then Apollo.


	3. Chapter 3: I Maybe Almost Killed Someone

**Author's Note: I am back in school, and before you say just another excuse for me not to update or upload this actually gives me a better chance because I can use the school's computers to update. I want to thank HalfBlood with Attitude for giving me reviews on both chapters and just giving support overall. Remember to give me reviews to tell me if you hate it or love it. Without further adieu, let's start chapter three.**

 **Theodosius' POV**

Theo was walking down the street like he did almost every other day. This time though, he was sure something was up.

Two people had been behind him for the past 10 minutes and that either meant they were creepy, or about to kidnap him.

He decided to go with the second one.

Theo had to be sure, he couldn't just start attacking people if they looked at him funny. Even he thought he looked funny.

So Theo slowed down to see if they would walk in front of him. They slowed down too. He sped up. They sped up.

He knew that they were following him now, that meant he only had so much time to act.

He saw an alley that he knew pretty well, and that meant he had a plan. He slowed down enough so that it looked like he was going to stop.

As he slowed the people behind him stopped. Bad mistake.

He was about 15 feet away from the alley when he booked it. He turned the corner and jumped in the dumpster.

Luckily, it got emptied early in the morning or else he would've been standing in someone's pizza crust from last night. (Total waste if you asked him.)

He heard footsteps and the talking of two people. "See, Vespera if we had just talked to the kid instead of being absolute creepos maybe we would've had a chance but nooo let's follow the kid around for 10 minutes." said the guy.

If he was trying to be intimidating he wasn't very good. With all the sniffing and the congested nose he sounded like he was Squidward.

"What were we supposed to do! Ask him if he wanted some candy!" Vespera said.

He had to stifle a laugh, this was a dumb conversation between the kidnappers. It sounded like they were about to leave.

He was happy but also angered. It might sound dumb, but he hated when people messed with him.

Before he even registered what happened, he was on top of the guy's head and trying to claw his face off.

He didn't laugh about it for a long time after that but from someone else's view it must've been funny.

The guy was screaming his head off and trying to do something. He finally reached his pocket and pulled out a pen. He collapsed before he could even uncap it.

It must've been hard carrying 60 pounds on his head, and being sick didn't help much.(actually it worsened him)

"Percy! My Dad is going to kill me!" complained Vespera. The guy named Percy broke his fall and started to groan.

Theo didn't know what to do, so he said like an idiot "Don't mess with me!" He was about to leave until the girl said "Wait! I have to show you something."

He turned and the girl began to shine a light so bright it should've given him sunspots in his eyes for the rest of his life. It didn't though it had always been like that for him.

Just another reason to add to the list why he was weird.

He was awestruck and asked "What the freak did I just witness!?" Vespera chuckled like he was being funny dumb for asking.

"Well as soon as Percy wakes up we'll talk."

He was on the bus with them as they were traveling back to Percy's house.

The whole ride was awkward especially since he felt bad for attacking Percy.

"The whole reason you guys came for me was because some Greek gods wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"Well not Greek but yes, Vespera over here is in fact one of them" Percy said.

"First of all, I'm a not god. Secondly, you don't have to call me that I told you to call me Star or even Eve."

"Why those names?"

"Latin Translation"

"Let's just talk at home, you never know when they are listening." Percy said.

"Who?"

Percy didn't answer.

They got off and walked to Percy's house.

"Hello there! Wow, strangers have been coming in and out all week." She said it smiling, but Theo had no idea why she would be happy about that.

"Welcome to our house." She paused for a few seconds. "Um, Percy would you like to introduce me?"

Percy's eyes widened "Oh, well I don't know his name."

"You have been gone since 8 am to find him and you don't even know his name?"

"Yup."

She sighed and said "Well now we can find out. What's your name?"

He wasn't much good at talking so he started for an uncomfortable few seconds before saying "T-T-Theodosius, but you can call me Theo."

"Oh, what a nice name. Would you like to eat?"

"No thanks, I would rather not"

"Ok, suit yourself"

He sat down and thought about all this crazy god stuff it made him woozy just to think he was related to one of them.

He got up and started looking at pictures it was impossible for him to stay seated for too long without reading a book or something.

He looked at one of the pictures of a sunset and said to Percy's mom "This photo is pretty. I really like sunsets."

Percy's mom looked at it and said "Yeah, it's a picture of Montauk sunset. Percy and I used to go a lot but now, it's just a matter of when can we go?"

"I used to live in California, sunsets always give me memories of my old home." He answered.

He remembered his Dad and when they used to have nice times, the memories always made him shudder and tear up.

He was close to crying when Percy came back into the living room.

"Woah! What is that!" Percy exclaimed as soon as he saw Theo.

Theo looked above him and saw a hologram hanging over his head. It was a sunset almost identical to the one on the wall.

A woman's voice was heard throughout the house and it said "Hello Theo."

"Who are you?" Theo started panicking.

'It is I, your mother Aurora the goddess of Dawn and Dusk"

The woman appeared in front of him and continued "Theo, I think it's time for you to finally have a family."


	4. Chapter 4 I Almost Get Decapitated

**Author's Note: Woah! Two days in row! What kind of witchcraft is this? Also, I'm introducing another original character of mine so don't give me reviews saying "Are you stupid, have you even read the books? Where does it say Melanie Gray!?" Thank you for reading if you've made it this far. Let's start chapter four.**

 **Theo's POV**

Theo had no words to describe his amazement. He was a child of a _goddess_.

He stood there like an idiot until Percy started to talk."Aren't you a titan? I think you're a daughter of Hyperion."

Theo made a joke, or at least _tried_. "Titan? Like _Attack on Titan_? I prefer _My Hero Academia_."

Percy sighed and everyone else ignored him.(Quality jokes like that aren't found everywhere.)

Aurora began to talk "Yes, but some people say I'm a goddess and some say I'm a titan. I personally think I'm a titan. That means that you're a demititan." She gave Theo a smile.

He was still confused about this so he asked "But why do you want me?"

"To protect you of course, demititans and demigods are hunted by monsters. You only had a few months before you would be a part of any real danger." Aurora said.

"Okay, then let's just send him to Camp Half-Blood and done." Percy said that like he _actually wanted_ to never see Theo again.

"Camp Half-Blood? Why didn't you call it something cool like, A School for Talented and Gifted Youngsters?" Again they ignored him.

Aurora put on a thinking face and said. "Hmm, no, not Camp Half-Blood, he's a Roman. I'd rather he'd be raised like one."

"I have a question, why did Fear want us to get him?" Vespera asked. He was surprised; she was so quiet that he didn't notice her.

"Well, the council helps us, in return we give them heroes. The Olympians are too occupied to do it so us minor gods usually are the ones who are in charge of the whole trading heroes thing."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Vespera sat back down.

"Well Theo, how do you feel about this? I want to send you to a camp in California, but keep in mind this isn't going to be easy."

He gulped, he had no idea what would happen, but he wanted to live up to his full potential. "I want to go, but I am not ready in the slightest"

"Sadly, you'll only be ready if you go."

Theo was saddened by this news, ever since he had moved to New York City, he had gotten attached to it.

Percy's mom cut in and said "What about your dad? He should be worried, let's run this by him."

Theo sighed, he knew that this story was inevitable, but he didn't think he would have to tell it this early on.

"Well, I don't know where to start so I'll just tell you guys right out. My dad disappeared, I don't know where but he's gone. People soon realized my dad wasn't around so they called child services. From there I ran away to somewhere they'd never find me. New York. I've been hiding for two years now." He felt good getting it off his chest but he didn't know how they would react.

"Where did you live before?" Percy's mom asked.

"California."

"Oh, then you know where you're going. That's not so bad."

"That's exactly why I can't go back, they'll find me and put me back in a foster home!" Theo was close to crying.

Aurora (he should probably start calling her Mami or something) got close to his face and said "Oh Theo, Camp Jupiter will protect you without a doubt. Make friends, and then you'll prosper."

"But who will take him to California? That's like a 13 hour drive away." Percy asked.

"Why, me of course. I'd take him if he was in the Middle East." Aurora answered.

He heard Percy give a tiny sigh of relief and he sorta felt bad. He wouldn't want to take someone who brutally attacked him across the country either.

"Can I go with you? Him and I probably have similar powers. I'll just pass off as his sister or something." Ves- I mean _Star_ asked.

"That is actually a great idea, we will bid our farewells and be on our way."

Theo couldn't help but grin a bit. He was actually going to have a happy place to live in.

He said bye to Percy and his mom, and went along with Star and Aurora.

They went outside and the sun was setting already. Well, it made sense since it was winter and the sun usually starts to set at 4:30.

He saw clouds in the distance and felt lucky the snow was going to hit. He liked snow, but hated being cold. In California it just rained.

"Ahh sunset, the perfect time to use my powers." She grabbed both of their hands and began to stand there.

In an instant he saw a flashing light and suddenly he was floating. Before he knew it, he was back on the ground and in a whole different place.

The sun shone in his eyes. He forgot all about time zones. He looked around to see where his mom and Star were but he kinds let go of his mom's hand right before he felt the ground.

For all he knew, he was in Idaho. He saw some people running around so he decided to see what they were up to.

He suddenly fell to the ground and had a knife pointed to his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" He heard some girl ask.

"Walking."

"You think this is a joke! You are trespassing on private property!" She said as she gave him a kick in the stomach.

He had enough, this girl was about to murder him and he didn't even know where he was.

He pulled on her foot and she fell on her back. He climb on to her and pinned her down. He realized she was still dizzy from the fall so he stole her knife and did what she did to him. Pin it to her throat.

"Woah, ok was not expecting _that._ But you're gonna lose, people are gonna notice. I might as well introduce myself before you get caught." She was very feisty, it made him smile.

She started to talk "My name is Melanie Gray, you can call me either my first or last name, not that you _will_ but just putting it out there. I'm almost 12. And you're dead." She looked behind him and he looked too and he saw 3 people running towards him.

He could run, but they would just catch him, or he could stay and beg for mercy. He chose neither he just sat there weighing the two decisions until they eventually wre in front of him.

They pried him off of Melanie, and stared him down. "What's your name?" A big guy asked, and again, like he did with Percy's mom he took a few seconds to answer and finally said "T-Theodosius."

The big guy chuckled and said "Well you'll already fit in."

"Why? Is your name something like _Diocletian_?" He was trying to make a joke but for the third time that day nobody laughed.

"No, but I do have something else to say that might seem strange."

"What?"

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter."


	5. Chapter 5: New Kid On The Block

**Author's Note: So I haven't updated in months… I'll spare you the details.**

 **Melanie's POV**

Melanie had no idea why this boy was here but she didn't like him. He disarmed her and immobilized her, having no training whatsoever.

If the praetor hadn't come she probably would still be on the ground right now. She was going to tear him apart as soon as she could.

She heard the boy named Theo talking with the praetor and she sorta just accidentally listened in on the conversation.

"We've been looking for you, being delivered by a god herself is pretty big deal." The praetor, Frank Zhang said.

"I don't feel special. I just found out about this all today." Theo said with a shrug.

"You should feel special, first day here and without any training you beat Melanie over here." Frank pointed to her and she wished she could roundhouse everyone near her.

They had gotten to the Pomerian Line and the god Terminus immediately appeared.

"I already know one of you has weapons. Hand them over or throw them away." Everyone handed over their weapons until Terminus was left eyeing Theo.

"Who is he?" Terminus asked as he continued looking for an awkward amount of time.

"You don't have to worry, he's new and he doesn't even have his own weapon yet." Frank answered.

They walked as Frank moved on to discuss with the other people. (Probably about Theo) She pulled him aside and asked him.

"What's your deal? Where did you come from?" Melanie basically whispered.

He took a moment to respond "I am from California, went to New York and after meeting some guy named Percy I was brought here. Again. Well not exactly here but I am from a place near Los Angeles. Not Los Angeles necessarily bu-"

Melanie had to interrupt him before he started to read the Declaration of Independence. She shushed him and said "You met Percy Jackson?!" She was surprised.

The supposed legend himself had lived through so much, it was a miracle he was alive. She looked up to the entire team of _Argo 2_ but she personally liked Percy the most.

"Yup. I almost clawed his face off" An awkward silence suddenly overcame them.

They got to the Forum and she saw people pointing at Theo. Ash, a close friend of hers, waved and signaled for Melanie to come.

"Later." She basically mouthed and her friend just nodded.

They finally went into the middle of the forum and she saw the god Aurora. She could easily tell that the woman was a god because of how she looked.

She had rosy cheeks and fingers, with her brown hair in a bun, she looked amazing.

There was a girl next to the goddess that looked similar to Theo. Maybe a relative?

They got close and the goddess spoke "Thank you for recovering him! He could have ended up somewhere he might have not of been treated so nicely."

Melanie snorted at the thought of him taking down a monster by tripping them. As everyone was talking about the new arrivals she made her way over to Ash.

"What's all this about?" Her friend asked.

She was about to answer, but she had no idea herself. Someone was being dropped off by a goddess and that was all she knew so far.

"Some kid named Theo is being dropped off by Aurora. That's pretty much it"

Ash frowned and said "Maybe he's useful?" Melanie doubted that there was something… off about this kid. He didn't seem to have any training, but he could disarm her.

There _was_ the chance that she just sucked, but that was unlikely. (Or was it?)

The goddess finally bidded farewell and was on her way. The two newbies stood there in front of the crowd and for just a moment awkwardness ruled.

 _TIME SKIP_

 _About 3 weeks later…_

Melanie DESPISED him. He took a lot for granted. Today it was terrible, he was not bad at training but when he was told to train harder so he brushed off as just another word. Worst of all, she had to see him everyday since her cohort just _had_ to vouch for him.

He tries but he is so lazy that it seems as though he thinks he is too good for it.

She thought he would of been the hardworking kind like when he disarmed her that he would of tried harder to be able to do even better things.

He was like that, at least for a couple of days. She walked in the barracks and he was just sitting there, piddling his time away.

"Why don't you do something useful instead of just sitting there?" Melanie said. "Why don't you do something useful instead of shoving your nose in everything?" He said mockingly.

She would have said something back but she couldn't bring herself to. There was something to that italian that made her hold herself back.

"Well if you want to sit there at least do something to help."

"I am doing something."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

He took out a spear that looked pretty sad and limp. It was pitiful.

"You might think now that it is pretty trashy but wait for it…"

As she waited the spear turned into celestial bronze and started to shift into various modes. Taser, poison, strobe light, (which killed her eyes) and she even saw for a split second it became into a sword.

"Ash's craftsmanship is great. I still owe her a _little_ something but it will be nothing compared to this beast of a weapon." He said proudly.

Melanie always felt like she got the short end of the stick among her "friends" (She used that word lightly, other than when she was talking about Ash of course)

Ash, being a daughter of Vulcan had her skill in the forge and her wits going for her. Theo, although he wasn't skilled in one thing only he was ok at a lot of things. (Which is pretty surprising)

She was just a daughter of a Sea Nymph (Nereid) named Amphitrite that nobody knows about. It's not like she was there for her. Her mom had an affair with a dad she didn't even remember and left to go back to kissing Neptune's butt. (Sorry if you heard that Neptune your butt is probably nice anyway.)

The main only good memories of her past are when she went swimming at the public pool. Sure she was only four at not even that good but that's why she likes taking baths a lot. (Kinda weird.)

However, she soon realized that it's almost dinner time and she walks out motioning for Theo to follow.

They get there at sit down near Ash. As always, they don't usually talk so they sit in silence eating.

Until the two praetors Reyna (Who was seen from time to time) and Frank announced a game of deathball that would be played after dinner is finished.

She could tell that her cohort was worried. Even their top centaurion, Leila looked nervous.

The fourth cohort wasn't known for being the best. They were below average at most. However after dinner the cohort went back in the barracks to prepare and with nervous faces, they walked out and headed towards the Field of Mars.


End file.
